M1911A1
To see its dual counterpart, see the Dual M1911A1. ---- |type= Semi-Automatic Pistol |weapon_category= Pistols |firing_mode= Semi auto |direct_damage= *400 @6m *250 @25m |headshot_damage= *800 @6m *500 @25m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 460 RPM |bullet_velocity= 350 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 10/15/25/10 *Aimed: 5/5/20/12 |reload_time= 2 Second |ammo_(clip/storage)= 7/70 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~3066 }} The M1911A1 is a weapon unlocked at 9110 Battlescore. A powerful semi automatic pistol, it is offset by a small magazine and much worse accuracy under sustained fire. History The M1911 is a pistol first designed and manufactured by John Moses Browning who submited the design for trials for a new service pistol for the U.S Army. Initially 6 designs from other companies were submited but only two were still in major trails for both the M1911 design and a Savage Arms pistol design. Later on during a test fire of 6000 rounds, the Savage Arms pistol saw 37 mulfunctions while the 1911 pistol had none and was put into service as the M1911. While the pistol had since been replaced in service by the Beretta M9, the weapon would be continued to be used by other nations and civilians despite its design being well over a century old. General Information The M1911A1's damage is rather high for a pistol doing 400 damage within 6m before dropping to 250 damage at 25m and beyond. This gives the weapon rather high stopping power as it can easily kill most players with 3 - 4 body shots or with 2 headshots within range. At longer ranges however headshots become much more important as the number of bodyshots needed increases to 4 - 6 shots to kill depending on whether they have any VIPs that boost total health. With a rate of fire of 460 RPM, the weapon can output its damage in rapid succession. However the accuracy of the weapon suffers from slow recovery time which means that unlike other semi automatic weapons, the M1911A1 gets far more inaccurate with rapid shots and would need trigger discipline to effectively use the weapon at any distance aside from close range as rapidly firing would cause the hipfire to bloom greatly and in turn decrease accuracy. This is also true for aiming, in fact the spread per shot accuracy is far worse than hipfiring. The damage output is also limited by the weapon's small magazine size of 7''' round and like other pistols the weapon reloads fairly quickly at '''2 seconds, though due to the small magazine it would mean more reloads and ones that may occur at unfortunate times. Comparison to other weapons |-|Dual M1911A1 = ]] Advantages *+ Capable of aiming *+ Faster Reload (2 seconds vs 3 seconds) *+ Much Cheaper (9110 Battlescore vs 19110 Battlescore) *+ Tighter hipfire (10 vs 30) Disadvantages *- Slow rate of fire (550 RPM vs 460 RPM) *- Half the magazine size and ammo reserve (14/140 vs 7/70) *- Lower damage per second (~3666 vs ~3066) |-|Desert Eagle = ]] Advantages *+ Higher Fire rate (460 RPM vs 260 RPM) *+ Much Higher damage per second (~3066 vs ~1950) *+ More reserve ammo (70 vs 49) *+ Better initial Hipfire accuracy (10 vs 25) *+ Better visual recoil when aiming in first person Nuetral *Same Reload time (2 Seconds) *Same initial Aimed accuracy (5) *Same Magazine size (7) Disadvantages *- Much more controllable spread when hipfiring and aiming (1.5 spread vs 10 and 12 spread) *- Much cheaper (4500 Battlescore vs 9110 Battlescore) *- Higher damage (450 damage vs 400 damage) *- Much higher headshot damage (1125 damage vs 800 damage) |-|BW Golden = ]] Advantages *+ Faster fire rate (460 RPM vs 300 RPM) *+ More reserve ammo (70 vs 56) *+ Subtantially Easier to aquire (9110 Battlescore vs 10 Rank S Pistols/Revolvers) Disadvantages *- Higher damage (650 damage vs 400 damage) *- Slightly higher damage per second (~3125 vs ~3066) *- Much higher headshot damage (1250 damage vs 800 damage) *- Higher velocity (475 m/s vs 350 m/s) *- No bullet drop where the M1911A1 has bullet drop *- Slightly larger magazine size (8 vs 7) *- Better aimed accuracy (4 vs 5) *- Much more controllable spread when hipfiring and aiming (1 spread vs 10 and 12 spread) *- Reloads faster (1 second vs 2 seconds) Trivia *The model is made by VotexAbrams951 and is animated by JimmyLJX **The weapon's animation suggests it is firing in a Side Grip fashion which is somewhat stereotypical of how gangsters tend to aim their firearms. ***The firing sound used to be the same firing sound of the 9mm Pistol from Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas which the pistol itself is based on the M1911A1 and is held in the same fashion. **Due to how aiming down sights works in the game, if one were to aim after firing from the hip arm will akwardly glitch out and hang in mid air, this is also the case for the TEC9. *Despite it being supposedly the M1911A1, the model lacks certain aespects of said weapon like a longer back spur and arched spring housing. Category:Guns Category:Pistols